Family Ties
by DelilaJules
Summary: Ziva's niece, 10-year-old Saihah Haswari, turns up unexpectedly and sends the whole team a reminder of a past they thought they'd put behind them seven years ago. One by one, they set aside their anger and get to know who Saihah truly is. First story I've done on here so sorry if its suckish at times.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, Ziva's P.O.V**

"Anything else?" I heard Gibbs say into his phone. "Okay then." He turned to face us. "That was the director. Says there's a girl waiting for us in his office."

"Think it has something to do with the case, boss?" Tony asked.

"Well, we'll have to find out."

**Back at headquarters**

The director brought her down and I sat up straighter in my chair to get a better look. She had dark brown hair pulled into a braid and brown eyes. Those eyes...they looked like I had seen them before. Her face was dirty and she looked very...scared is probably the best way to put it. She looked at us with fear and I felt pity for her.

"Are you here about the case?" Gibbs asked her.

She looked at him with confusion and shook her head. "I know nothing about any case," she said quietly. Then she slowly raised her head to put on a look of false confidence, and she stared straight at me.

"Miss Ziva David," she said with a heavy Arabic accent, trying to keep a serious look on her face although she was trembling. "My name is Saihah. I am your niece."

My niece. How was that possible when all of my siblings were dead? Well, maybe it wasn't impossible, since she looked about seven or so, but still!

Across the room, Saihah looked down at the floor silently.

"She doesn't exactly have much of a choice. According to what she claims, you and Eli are her only living relatives." the director said quietly.

I sighed. He had a point. This girl had come all the way from...well, somewhere, and claims I am her legal guardian. What can I do, send her back?

"Alright," I said. "Even though we can't be sure she is telling the truth." I motioned for the girl to follow me as I walked toward Gibbs.

"I have to go out quickly," I said. "But I'll be back."

"Don't bother," he replied. "The day is almost finished."

"Okay," Strange.

The car ride was awkwardly silent for a while. I wasn't sure what to say, considering kids aren't exactly my specialty.

"I am ... sorry." Saihah mumbled from the backseat.

"For what?" I asked.

"That I interrupted your life."

Okay, that was kind of true in a sense, but that's not something you say to someone. "It's fine," I said unsurely. "Who are your parents?"

"Were. They are both dead, I think. My father, your brother, I'm not sure how he died, but he left when I was two or three and never came back. As for my mother, I left for a bit and she was gone with some others when I got back."

So she was Ari's daughter.

"Not that I care much. None of them ever loved me."

I pulled into my driveway, ignoring the last comment. "This is it," I said, unlocking the house door and going inside.

She got out slowly, her eyes darting from side to side as she walked in. I lead her to the small room in the back, the one I barely use.

"Sorry it's so shabby. I wasn't expecting anyone."

"I don't mind," she said quietly.

"Well, how about I run a bath for you, and then we could watch a movie if you want." I blushed, remembering she might not know anything about movies. Not that it mattered. I didn't have many movies, anyway.

She looked fairly different after taking a bath, ad least, more different that most people look. I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle when she came out. I had let her borrow a pair of pajamas for now, since she didn't have any clothes except the outfit she came in. These, though, they looked giant on her.

"What?" she said as if she'd done something wrong.

"It's nothing," I said. "Really." I walked over to the DVD player and put in _The Sound of Music_, one of the only movies I owned. "Would you like anything?" I asked Saihah as I went into the kitchen. "There is juice, water, apples-"

"I am not hungry," she said coolly. "But thank you." she added after a pause, glancing at me for approval.

I shrugged my shoulders and sank down onto the couch as the movie began. "How old are you?" I asked Saihah.

"Ten and a half, I think." she said. I could hardly believe it. She was just so... so _tiny_. And I don't exactly mean _short _tiny, although she was a bit shorter that other ten-year-old, maybe the height of a nine-year old. It was that she was really thin. It looked as if she had been starved.

"What was your life like back in-"

"Palestine," she finished for me. "I don't like to talk about it. The only good thing there was my friend. He is the one who got me the plane ticket to come here." She paused for a minute before turning to me. "Do you know how my father was killed?"

I sighed. "I shot him."

"When?"

"Seven years ago."

She pulled her knees to her chest. "Good."

I stared at her in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I didn't like him very much."

**30 Minutes Later  
**

I turned to Saihah to see what she thought of the movie so far. Apparently, she had fallen asleep during some part. With a sigh, I picked her up and carried her to the back room. She was surprisingly light for a ten-year-old. But that actually wasn't much of a shock, considering I mistook her for seven when I first saw her.

I laid her down on the bed and smiled. She looked peaceful when she was asleep. Less afraid of everything.

What would the others think of her? I know what they thought of Ari, but she... she is nothing like him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Saihah's P.O.V**

****I woke up in a nice, cozy bed.

"Mmm..." I sighed happily as I stretched out. Wait, where was I? Oh. I was at Ziva's house.

The door opened a crack and I sprang up. Ziva stepped in and blushed slightly.

"Oh," she said. "You're awake."

"Yes."

She paused for a moment. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded.

"Hold on a second," she said, going down the hall.

**Ziva's P.O.V**

****I leafed through my drawers, looking for something that might fit her. Eventually, I found something in the back of my closet that I had probably outgrown years ago. I walked over to Saihah's room.

"Here," I said, handing her the clothes. I walked into the kitchen. What does he eat?

My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps entering the room. I looked over at Saihah. The clothes were still very baggy, but they would do for now.

I looked at her closer than I had earlier. She had Ari's eyes, no doubt about that. Her hair was extremely curly, and her skin was darker than Ari's had been.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm..." I fished through the cupboards. "Will cereal do for today?"

"Of course."

**~At the base/headquarters; Saihah's P.O.V~**

****"I have no other choice," I heard Ziva say. They talked in hushed tones for a few minutes, and then Ziva came out.

"You will be staying at the base today," she told me. "I might have to go out with the other field agents, but Abby and Ducky are downstairs if you need anything and I'm gone." She knelt down and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Can you please try not to distract anyone? We all have a lot of work to do."

I nodded. Ziva walked down the staircase and joined the other three people at the desks. The older one, the one that had questioned me, looked at me with pity and something else. Pain, maybe? Disgust? I got similar looks from the other two, and they grabbed some things and left, just as Ziva had anticipated.

I roamed downstairs a bit, into a hallway. There was a room on one side. It looked shiny; high-tech; cold. I walked in quietly, taking in everything I could.

"Gibbs?" a voice called. It startled me so much I slipped onto the cold floor.

A tall girl with a lab coat, strange clothes, and black pigtails ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping me up. "Who are you?"

"Thank you," I said. "I'm... " I thought about using my secret name for myself, but I decided against it. That secret was mine. "I'm Saihah, but my friend always called me Akela."

"Well, I'm Abby. And what I meant to ask is what are you doing here." she said.

"I am staying at the base for today. I am Ziva's niece."

"Oh," she said coldly. She went back to her tech stuff. "I have work to do."

Dissapointedly, I walked out of the room and back into the hallway. Abby seemed so interesting, so friendly. What happened?

Footsteps. Above me. Someone was coming down here. I ran underneath some stairs, hiding behind some boxes.

The older looking man stepped out of the elevator, a red and white container in his hand, and walked into Abby's room. I leaned closer to here their voices.

"-Ari's kid? Isn't that like a threat to national security?" This was Abby speaking. Were they talking about _me?_

"She's a ten-year-old girl. And while I'm not exactly fond of her parents, she can't be held responsible for their choices." So they _are _talking about me.

"But kids do tend to act like their parents."

"Let it go, Abby."

_A threat to national security. _I didn't exactly know what that meant, but it sounded bad, and to them, that's what I was. On the verge of tears, I scrambled out from behind he boxes, but I tripped and fell as the old man came out, sending ad least one box down with me.

He looked at me sternly. "How much did you hear?" he asked.

I got up, giving him the same stern look back. "Enough," I said, and with that, I raced up the stairs, not waiting for his answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Just going to go ahead and post this today cause it's so short.~ D.J.M  
**

**Chapter 3, Ziva's P.O.V**

"Ziva!" Gibbs called after me. I looked over at him. He sighed. "Your niece, she heard me and Abby say something and she ran off.

"What kind of something?" I said slowly, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Something that shouldn't have been said."

I ran outside. "Saihah! Where are you?"

"Sitting out here, waiting for the trash man to come." a voice said quietly. I turned to see Saihah, sitting next to the dumpster.

"You know," I said, helping her up. "They were a bit rough on me at first."

"Really?" she asked. Her eyes were red from crying.

I nodded. "Well, let's get you some clothes that will fit, and then we can go home, okay?"

She nodded. "My second day in America, and already everyone hates me,"

I rubbed her shoulder. "They'll come around eventually." I can only hope...

**Later; at Ziva's house, night**

****She looked better in pajamas that weren't so baggy. But I saw that shame had replaced her former look of fear.

"Don't take it personally," I told her. "I think it's a bit of a grudge thing."

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

I hesitated. I don't think I should tell her. "She was... hurt."

Her face turned to a mask of shock. "How?"

"It's a bit difficult to explain, but it has a lot to do with your father, and she's probably just taking a bit of the pain out on you. She was a bit like that with me at first."

"But what did I do? Why isn't she better yet?" Saihah whispered.

I sighed. "It's not that kind of injury. The only thing that's going to heal it is time."

"Oh,"

"Well, another long day tomorrow. Might as well turn in for the night." I said, eager to change the subject. I paused to face her. "Just try not to let it bother you, okay?" I smiled weakly.

"Okay,"


	4. Chapter 4

**~I know... another shortie. I've had a lot of those lately. Sorry about that. Chapter 5 will be that way too but hopefully chapter 6 is longer.~ D.J.M  
**

**Chapter 4, next day, Saihah's P.O.V**

"You remember who to go to if there is an emergency and I'm gone?" Ziva asked me as we approached the base.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"And remember, Abby - Abby just needs some time. Try not to bother her, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you know how to read English?"

I blushed slightly. "No,"

"We'll have to work on that," Ziva said, getting out of the car.

I paused. "Who are they?"

"Who?"

"The three other people who have desks."

"Well, there's Tony, McGee, and Gibbs."

"Oh," I said.

"Gibbs is the one who asked you about the case that first day."

_And the one who was talking with Abby about me. _I didn't say anything more, just tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I do that a lot when I'm nervous about something.

I went downstairs again while Ziva and the others were gone about 'witnesses'. I didn't go to the level that Abby was on, but the one below it. There was a sign next to the door and I could hear a man talking.

I walked in as quietly as I could. "Hello?"

The man turned to face me. His skin was slightly wrinkled and he was wearing a light blue. "Ah, and you would be the niece."

I nodded and then looked around the room. Nobody else was there. "Who were you talking to?" I asked him.

"I talk to the bodies," he said, gesturing behind him.

"You have bodies in here?" I walked around the other side of the steel table.

"But of course! This _is _autopsy." he laughed as he said this.

"Is that what the sign says?"

"Yes," he said,picking up something.

I sank down onto the floor. "You are uncomfortable. Why?"

"Let's just say I've had some bad experiences with your father," he said as he sliced through the body.

"Haven't we all," I muttered. All at once, I scrambled to my feet, trying to look powerful. "How did you know who I was?"

He shrugged. "I believe Jethro may have mentioned it," he said. "But other than that I don't know much about you. What's your name?"

I sighed. "My given name is Saihah Haswari. No middle name or initial. My friend, he called me Akela because he thought it suited me better." And before I knew what I was doing, the last part, the secret not even Karam knew, I told to this stranger. "But if I could choose any name in the world, I would wish to be called Lisa, because it makes me think of a beautiful waterfall glistening in the sun." My eyes sparkled when I said this. I know because sometimes when I would think about it, Karam said my eyes looked like stars.

Then man thought about this a moment. "Well, I do agree that Lisa is a pretty name.

"And you are Duck?" I asked him, hoping I had gotten it right.

He chuckled. "Close. They call me Ducky."

I stared at him blankly. "Do you hate me?"

"I don't see how I can, considering I met you not too long ago."

"Then why does everyone else?"

He sighed. "I suspect it might have something to do with your father killing someone we were all very close to."

I looked down. "I didn't know about that."

"It will pass over."

I heard a car outside. "I should probably go," I said as I ran out of the room.

"It was nice speaking with you," Ducky called.

I stopped at the doorway and smiled. "Thank you,"


	5. Chapter 5

**~Again, another _really_ short one, but I'm really trying to make them longer, and it's going to be even harder when school starts, which is in like 4 days and they have us going earlier, to top it all off. In my defense, there's been books with chapters that are only 2 sentences. But yeah, this one is super short, and I'm sorry about that.~D.J.M**

**Chapter 5, 01:30 AM, Ziva's P.O.V**

I bolted up in bed. Why was I awake? Oh, yes, the screaming. The screaming woke me up. Wait, what screaming?

All of a sudden, it started again. It was Saihah, wailing... in Arabic. _"No! Mother, don't let them hurt me! Save me!" _Was she in trouble? Just as I was about to get up, I heard footsteps running and the front door slam closed. I ran outside, gun in hand.

"Saihah?" I called. I saw a small figure running in the distance, sure enough, screaming in Arabic. I ran towards her. It was no use. She was too fast. I could follow her in the car, but there were who knows how many 3-ways and 4-ways around here. By the time I got the engine started, I wouldn't know which way to look. I would have to find someone else to get her. I'll just tell the people I know around me to be on the lookout. And-

_BOOM!_

Oh great. A storm. _Please let her be okay..._

**~Saihah's P.O.V~**

English. Some of the people around here spoke English. I tried again. "Help! Help! They are going to kill me!" My legs hurt from running and I was cold. Why was I so cold? It is usually so hot here.

I ran up to a large house. _I must have run really far. _An older man answered the door.

"Saihah?" he said in amazement. How did he know my name? Never mind that now.

"Help me," I chocked out. My English was fading from my head. "They come after me. They kill me."

And that's the last thing I remember.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Okay, first time I've done Gibbs's P.O.V, don't get used to it. For me, in order to write something from someone's P.O.V, you have to get inside their head, and let's face it, with Gibbs, it's not too easy. And I'm not sure on the locations cause none of the databases I checked said anything about that. Just don't bug me about any irrationalities. In this chapter you find out more about Saihah's dark past. Hopefully this one is kind of longer than the others, but don't get your hopes up.~D.J.M**

**Chapter 6, Gibbs's P.O.V**

"Help me," she said. Her whole body was trembling. Not surprising, considering she was soaking wet and, if she really did come all the way from Ziva's, had just ran 9 1/2 miles. "They come after me. They kill me." She blacked out and went limp. I carried her inside and laid her shivering body on the sofa, wrapping her up in a blanket.

"Ziva," I said into my phone. "I found her. She's at my house.

"You're kidding, right."

"Nope."

She huffed. "I'm on my way."

I hung up and went down to work on my boat.

**Maybe 5 or 10 minutes later**

"Why do you have a boat in your basement?" a voice asked. I looked up to see Saihah gripping the railing, the blanket around her shoulders. I sighed and put down the tool I had been using.

"C'mon, upstairs." I said to her. She looked slightly confused but did as I said.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked her.

She shrugged and looked downward. "I had a bad dream and I woke up here."

"About what?"

She looked panicky, as if she was hiding something.

"Saihah, when you came here, you said that people were after you and that they were trying to kill you. What were you dreaming about?" I asked her seriously.

"My mother," she mumbled.

"Your mother tried to kill you!?" I asked in shock.

She bit her lip and smoothed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Uh, um,"

I sighed. "Saihah, where are you from?"

"Palestine," she replied casually.

"Palestine is a region, not a country. Where are you from?"

She buried her face in a pillow and mumbled something.

"What?"

She started sobbing. "I said Gaza Strip!" came a muffled yell. She released the pillow and put her head in her hands. "My mother... was a Hamas terrorist. When I was six they tried to make me do a suicide bombing because no one would suspect a child, but I ran away. That's what I was dreaming about, Gibbs!" she stood up. "About how she did _nothing _to stop them! _Nothing _to try to save me! I was _nothing _to her!" She glared at me. "Do you even know what it's like when your own _mother _doesn't even love you? I was _alone _there!"

I didn't really know what to say about the last part. "What do you mean by 'she was'? I asked instead.

"She died," Saihah said as she sank back onto the couch. "She and some others got arrested in Israel, and she died in prison." All of a sudden, a look of fear came into her eyes and she backed away from me. "I'm not one of them," she said, her voice shaky. " I came here to _escape _them and find my family."

"I never said you were a terrorist."

She scowled at me. "Yeah? Well 'threat to national security' is close enough for me."

"I didn't call you that."

She said nothing, just crossed her arms over her chest and looked forward.

"You need rest," I said, changing the subject. "Ziva will be here soon." I pulled the blanked back over her.

"Gibbs?" she asked quietly. Her hair was spread out across the pillow and her eyes searched me for something, anything.

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me like Tony and McGee and Abby?"

"It's not you they hate, it's the reminders." I said as I started to go back downstairs.

"Wait!" she called.

I turned around.

"You didn't answer my other question."

"And which one was that?"

"Why do you have a boat in your basement?"

I smiled. "It helps me think. Now rest."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yeah... so that's the chapter. Like I said before, I'm probably not going to do Gibbs again unless I need to, like then because Ziva wasn't there and Saihah was passed out part of the time. Let's see... when will I be able to update... I'm probably going to continue with the 1 chapter per day thing, but I might get a little inconsistent around the 27th. Yeah, that's when school starts. All AP classes again and I hear one of the teachers believes in homework every single day. The language teacher. I know, I shouldn't be complaining since learning Spanish will ****_really _****help me if I go with my church on the Guatemala missions trip. But as much as I've tried, learning languages has never been easy for me. I'm sorry that I'm boring you all with the woeful and dull tales of my life. I'll just go now... Wait! Thank you to all my readers and especially those who have followed, favorited, and sent reviews. You people make me smile. :) Oh! One more thing. So, I usually try to stay ad least one chapter ahead of you all so there's no little 2 month disappearance, but right now I am currently up to chapter seven and, well... I'm running out of ideas. So if any of you have any and sent them to me that would be GREAT, because if I only use what's left this story will only be about maybe ten chapters long at most. So... if you have an idea for me to put into this story it would be really super awesome if you would send it to me and I'll try to incorperate some into the story. Thank you! Okay _now _I'm done.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm just going to tell you now, don't expect much. My eyes are acting really weird and I only had 3 or 4 hours of sleep last night. I might not be updating for a while because, like I said, I like to stay ahead of you all so there is no huge inconsistencies, but right now I am stuck at the beginning of chapter 10 and I ****_really _****need some more ideas. Also because I have a boat of homework and I get home really late. I seriously need some ideas, and I am SO sorry I didn't get the chance to update for a while. Thanks for understanding.**

**Chapter 7, Ziva's house, 02:30 AM, Saihah's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and waited as my vision slowly returned. A tall figure loomed over me and I saw a mop of curly hair on one side.

"Mmm..." I groaned. "Ziva?"

"I'm here," she said as she knelt down beside me. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," I said, sitting up. Her face showed concern and I thought about what I had told Gibbs earlier. Had I dreamed that, too? No, that part was real. "He told you, didn't her?" I whispered as I felt tears come into my eyes.

Slowly, Ziva nodded her head and embraced me in a soft hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I gulped. "I wanted to forget it. Act like it never happened. You can't do that when other people know."

She seemed to think this over, but did not say anything about it. "You should get some sleep,"

"You too," I said, trying to forget what was said just moments ago.

She chuckled. "Okay," Turning out the lights, she shut the door and headed to her room.

**Saihah's Dream**

_"Akela?" I looked up at Karam. He was smiling. I smiled back. "C'mon, what are you waiting for?" he asked, pulling me to my feet. We raced out into the hot sun._

_"Karam?" I asked him._

_"What?"_

_"Exactly_ how _late did we sleep in?"_

_"It's nothing to fret over, little one." he teased._

_"I'm not any more little than you are!" I pouted._

_"Yes you are," he said. "By six months." I scowled at him and he laughed. I loved his laugh. I t was the kind of laugh that fills the air._

_"Karam-" I whined._

_"Freeze, terrorist!" an angry voice shouted from behind me. Karam was no longer their._

_"No! No!" I cried, "I'm not one of them! Don't kill me!"_

"No!" I gasped as I jolted forward. I flicked on the lamp light and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. I was safe.

I crept silently into the kitchen/living room, snuggling onto the sofa and turning on the TV. I watched the pale blueish-white lights flicker across the walls and ceiling out of the corner of my eye as I buried my face into the cushions. It was something I hadn't done since I was seven, but it brought back the familiar feeling of protection and seclusion that I had long since craved.

The news was on now. I heard pieces of it. "Murder" ... "robbery" ... "politics'. It seemed that no matter where you were, there was always problems. I turned it off. I didn't want to hear about America's problems right now. I had enough of my own. _I need some peace._ I slowly got to my feet, glancing at the clock. 03:24 AM. Great.

I pushed the laundry room door open as quietly as I could and retrieved the jacket I wore on the plane. Right pocket. Bingo! I carefully slid the package out and hurried back to the sofa, grabbing a pencil and a sheet of paper along the way. The package. It wasn't a package, really. It was only wrapped in a piece of cloth, tied with a dark blue ribbon. My going away present from Karam and his mother. I had told them not to, since they were the ones who had paid for all my traveling expenses, but they'd insisted. And now I was going to see what it was.

I delicately untied the ribbon, laying it at my feet, and pulled back the cloth. I smiled at the photo that lay inside. It was of me and Karam, maybe three or so years ago. I was laughing and he had his arm around my shoulders, grinning from ear to ear. We were just buddies, best friends. That's what we've always been.

Setting down the photo, I picked up the pencil and paper and started humming as the pencil created the beginnings of an image that had not been their before. Music has always helped me draw. In fact, I can't remember a time I once drew anything without music. Karam's house was always filled with music. His mother played on the piano, even taught me some, and she played opera while she cooked. They were her muses, I guess. Cooking and music.

Me, my muse was drawing. I loved to draw. It calmed me. It's fascinating what someone can do with just a pencil and paper. I watched the picture come to life before me. First it was just shapes, outlines. Then, slowly, it became something real.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 06:40 AM. I stared at the drawing. I don't know why I drew what I did. It is just what my hand drew. And now my eyes were tired.

It suddenly got quieter in the house. What was it? Oh, yes. The snoring. The snoring was gone. Ziva must be awake. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I didn't look, I already knew who it was

"How long have you been awake?" Ziva's sleepy voice asked.

I panicked and hastily slid the photo and drawing under some papers when she turned away. "A while,"

"Why?" she sounded a bit angry.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted, putting my hands over my ears and ducking my head down. Arg... stupid automatic reactions.

Ziva rushed over and hugged me. "It's fine," she said softly. "Do you want me to stay home with you today?"

I shook my head. "No, you shouldn't have to miss work just because I stayed up."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'm perfectly fine."

**~Yeah... I know that one was a little dull. Again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I might not be able to for some time. I'm gonna ask my friend for some help so maybe I can get a new chapter faster.~D.J.M**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Sorry I didn't update there for a while. Yeah... Pretty sure the science teacher has it in for me. So anyways, another shortie. But the good news is I finished chapter 10 and have now moved on to the next chapter. Still could use some ideas, people. Even _if _(and I say if because I'm not sure) I get my friend to help, I still need some ideas cause I only see her maybe an hour out of each day. Yeah, and now 2 people at school are hounding me for this story. My life is just a mess these days.~D.J.M  
**

**Chapter 8, 2:00 PM, Ziva's P.O.V, HQ**

We all just stood there for a moment; me, Tony, and McGee. We had all just gotten back from interrogation to find Saihah sleeping underneath my desk. For a while I didn't realize I wasn't the only one.

"What?" I snapped, turning around.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked me. "You look kind of drained."

"I had a bit of a rough night, okay?"

"Fine," he huffed.

I knelt over Saihah and shook her awake. She jolted up and stared at me blankly.

"I thought you said you were okay."

"I am," she replied as I helped her up.

"If you were okay then you would not have fallen asleep under my desk." I said.

She shrugged. "I don't remember what happened."

I sighed and looked around. "Tony!"

He looked at me as I walked over to him.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, home." he said, glancing at me suspiciously.

"Could you do me a favor?" I said in a hushed voice.

He grinned. "Like what?"

"Well, I have a lot of phone calls to make still, and I'd like someone to take Saihah home. And I thought since you where leaving..."

"You want me to do it."

"Yes," I said, giving him a look.

"Fine," he groaned. Arg, he can be such a pest.

I smiled and walked back over to Saihah. "Tony will be taking you home," I said, pointing. She nodded.

I noticed a sheet of paper under the desk and reached down to get it. Saihah quickly saw what I was doing and snatched it away. "That's mine," she said quietly as she walked over to Tony.

I motioned for him to come over. "Fine out what that paper says," I whispered.

He looked at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because she is hiding something."

"So you want me to spy on her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I glared at him. "Getting off your case." he huffed lightly. "C'mon, kid."

**Saihah's P.O.V**

When we got in the house, I looked at Tony, my eyes flickering to his face, trying to read his every emotion.

"So..." he said, tapping his fingers on the counter. "You wanna tell me what's on that paper?"

"No. It's _mine._" I said. "And if you're suspicious of me stealing secrets or something, I'm not."

"Then why don't you want me to see it?" he asked.

"I just don't, okay!?" I snapped.

He walked over to me. "I promise I won't tell."

I sighed and slowly released my grip on the paper and he picked it up.

"Wow, um, that's... that's really good." he said, looking at the drawing in amazement. "What made you want to draw this?"

"I don't know. I just drew it."

"Well, you draw really good. What else do you do?"

I blushed. "Karam's mother taught me a bit on piano."

"And who is Karam?"

"Karam was-" I glanced at him. "Still is, my best friend."

He nodded. "I see. So why were you trying to hide the picture?"

"You're interrogating me," I said matter-of-factly.

"So what if I am?"

"It just seems wrong to interrogate me since I haven't committed a crime."

"Can you just answer my question?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I just didn't want Ziva to see it." I stared at him. "You like her, don't you?" I said, smirking defiantly.

"Who, Ziva? No, of course not." But even as he said this, he looked away from me. Oh, he did so like her! "Uh, you should probably go to bed before Ziva comes and gets us _both_ in trouble."

"What, you scared of her or something?"

"She sleeps with a gun, kid. It's not a good idea to get on her bad side."

**Ziva's P.O.V, maybe an hour later**

****"Well?" I asked Tony as I walked into the living room. "What did the paper say?"

"It didn't _say _anything," he said, picking the paper up from the table. "It's a drawing. Of Gibbs."

"Oh."

"Wouldn't tell me why she hid it," he said before ducking out the door and going to his car.

I examined the drawing carefully. It was very good quality of someone her age. Couldn't have traced it, nothing to trace from. But why was she hiding it...?

**Like I said, short. Remember: I am seriously running out of ideas. One person sent in a review with an idea, and it was a good idea that I do plan on using (a big thank you to them... they know who they are), just near the end of the story. I'm saving it for later. So some more ideas would be greatly appreciated or I might have to delay updating even more than it already is. Hopefully it doesn't come to that cause that is NOT something I want to do.~D.J.M**


	9. Chapter 9

**Agg! Yeah.. so I know I haven't posted all weekend, but that's b/c my Mom is too cheap for internet. I can post at my grandparents (most weekdays), my dad's (every other weekend), and anywhere else I can get my hands on a computer with internet. So sorry about that. But good news! I got to chapter 14, although I still might need some ideas if my mind can't somehow think of one at the last minute. Btw, this one is a shortie.~D.J.M**

**Chapter 9, next day, Ziva's P.O.V, NCIS HQ**

"Saihah?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you want to tell me about the picture you drew of Gibbs?"

She stared at me in horror. "How did you find out!? He promised he wouldn't tell!"

"Why didn't you want me to know?" I asked her again.

"I - I thought you would be upset."

"Why would I be upset?"

"Because I drew him instead of you."

"It's fine," I said.

"I could draw you, though," she said quietly. "That is, if you want me to."

I smiled. "I would love that,"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For not being mad."

"I could never be mad about that," I said, handing her the pencil and paper. "Well, I have a bit of work to do. Are you okay to be here alone?"

"Yes," she said, already absorbed in her thoughts.

**Maybe an hour or so later**

****I heard a steady humming as I walked over to the bullpen. Tony and McGee were crowded around my desk.

"Saihah?" I said. Tony shushed me without taking his eyes off her. She looked up at us.

"Too late," McGee said to Tony.

Saihah just sat there, open mouthed and wide eyes. "How long have you been watching me?" she stammered.

Suddenly Gibbs walked over. "Too long," he said, slapping Tony on the back of the head, which made Saihah giggle. "Now get to work!"

Saihah jumped out of my chair, gripping three sheets of paper. "I finished the picture," she mumbled shyly, handing me one of the sheets. She stood there excitedly as I looked it over. It looked almost professional.

"Wow," I said. "This is really good."

"_Now_ you understand why we were watching!" Tony said from his desk.

"How long _were_ you watching her, Tony?" I asked.

"He shrugged. "Maybe a good fifteen minutes."

I turned to Saihah. "And you didn't notice?"

She blushed. "I guess not,"

"Speaking of," Tony said. "Do I get my picture?"

I looked to Saihah for an explanation and she blushed even more. "I draw what I think about. And, yes, Tony, you can have your picture."

"Well what is the third drawing?" I asked. She slowly shook her head. "Please?"

She handed the paper to me. There was a facial outline, body with the outline of clothing, and beginnings of dark hair. "Abby," Saihah said. "I was thinking about Abby."


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah... In my opinion, chapters get a bit odd around this point. Why? No clue. This is just what I thought of. My deepest apologies if any one you find dissatisfaction in it. I'm also SUPER sorry I didn't update over the weekend, school has been killer and I have an essay due that determines whether or not I can stay in the class I'm in. Really sorry.~D.J.M**

**Chapter 10, 2 days later, Ziva's P.O.V**

"McGee!" I called. He looked up at me.

"Oh, hi Ziva." he said as his eyes darted around the room.

"Loose something?" I asked him.

"No.. did you?" he replied suspiciously.

Just then, Tony walked over to his desk. "What did you do with the little Picasso, McGoo?"

McGee glared at him and they both looked over at me for an explanation.

I laughed. "Saihah is with a tutor, working on her English."

McGee stared at me curiously. "She can already speak English."

"I do not mean _speaking _it, I mean reading and writing it." I said. "And not just that. All of the other stuff. They have to get her to the point where she will be able to start fifth grade this fall."

"Aw, Ziva!" Tony whined. "Elementary school doesn't start for another two months. How much preparation could she possibly need?"

I glared at him. "Well, considering she's never been to school, quite a bit."

He leaned back in his chair. "Geez, bug off! I just didn't realize-"

"Of course you didn't realize!" I snapped.

"Both of you, stop it!" Gibbs said as he walked over. "We have a case to solve!"

"On it, Boss!" Tony replied.

I sighed and examined the awaiting files on my desk. Just another day in the life...

**Later, Ziva's house**

"So how was it?" I asked.

She paused a moment. "She was nice."

"What is her name?"

"Amy," she said, still looking forward.

"And what did you learn?"

She shrugged. "It was... strange. I knew some of the letters, but they all look funny."

I chuckled. "Well, a whole different alphabet does tend to look a bit odd."

She said nothing and I glanced at her. She looked 'lost in her thought', as they say. Perplexed. "Are you okay?" I asked.

**Saihah's P.O.V**

"Hmm?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

Ziva sat down next to me on the sofa. "You looked like something was troubling you. What were you thinking about?"

I turned away. "Its nothing. Just a thought."

She looked sad. "Why do you hide things from me? Do you not trust me?"

"I trust no one," I said. "If I've learned anything in my life, it is that people cannot be trusted. They take advantage of trust and use it against you."

She frowned sadly. "I know how that is, but not all people are like that."

"Most are,"

"Possibly," she said. "But I'm not. Neither is anyone else I know. So why will you not tell me what you were thinking about?"

I bit my lip. "I don't want to."

"Why not?" she asked, sounding a bit angry.

"It's just a bit... weird."

"Just tell me."

I signed. "What do you think of Tony?"

She looked slightly flustered. "Well, um, I think he is... nice. At times."

"No, I mean as in like with two people."

"What do you mean?"

"You know... two people who do stuff with each other." She stared at me blankly. "Do you like him?"

"As a friend... sometimes." she said slowly.

"No, the other way."

She looked panicked for a moment, but any trace of the look quickly vanished as soon as her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" She paused then hung up, grabbing her work things.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked.

She smiled casually, as if the previous conversation never happened. "I just have to pick up some case files at Gibbs's house."

"Okay," I said, following her to the car. What was up with her...?

**Again, kind of a crappy chapter. Sorry. I just couldn't think of anything else. Bye.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please don't laugh at me for the bee bit... I thought it would be 'sweet' or 'cute' at the time, and now that I've written it, it takes up too much of the chapter to scratch out, plus it directly related to something else _later _in the story that is SUPER important. If I took it out all it would seriously take me about a week to rewrite the chapter, plus maybe two or three days to post it. So please, just go with it. I'm sorry its crappy, I'll try to take out the worst of it, evn if it means the chapters will be shorter. And where are the reviews? I know, I sound really mean, but usually there's ad least one review up by now. Was that last chapter seriously ****_that _****bad? I know it was bad, but still... ALSO PLEASE READ NOTE AT BOTTOM.~DJM**

**Chapter 11, Gibbs's house, Saihah's P.O.V**

"This'll just take a few minutes," Gibbs told me.

I nodded and started roaming around the house. Upstairs, there were two bedrooms and an opening with a mound in one corner. It had a cloth draped over it. I slowly raised it up to reveal a piano, covered in cobwebs and dust. _A piano. _I hadn't seen one since Karam's house. I reached out to touch it.

"Saihah?" Ziva's voice called from below. I instantly dropped the cloth. "Let's go." Just then, her cell phone started ringing again. "Yes?" Pause. "Can it wait?" she said exasperatedly. Another pause. "Well I can't be too long." She hung up. "Gibbs?" I heard her call as she walked away from the stairs. I followed her. The piano could wait.

"-needs to see me about something. He wouldn't say anything about it except that it was important and I needed to come _now._" She started to pace back and forth. Back and forth. It became like a rhythm. "And if it something top secret, it probably wouldn't be good for anyone else to be there."

"Or I could just drive her to your place."

She sounded revealed. "You would? Thanks."

"No problem," he said, motioning for me to come.

The car ride was kind of awkward. You know, speaking, long pause, repeat. He tried, I'll say that.

"So I hear you like to draw," he said casually.

"A bit."

"That's nice."

"Can I have my window down?" I added after a pause.

"Sure."

The ride continued with neither of us saying anything. I let my wrist relax on the edge for a while, untill I felt something semi-sharp brush against my hand and a small noise nearby. Before I even knew what I was doing, I felt my foot step down on the floor, quick and hard. I slowly lifted it up to find a bumble bee, lying there, dead. The realization hit me like a slap to the face, and I burst into tears.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked, sounding a bit shocked at me sudden outburst.

I shook my head. "I'm a killer! A killer, just like my father!"

"No you aren't!"

"I am," I said. "A little bee flew in through the window, and I squished it. It didn't know it was going to die. I killed it. I took its life and I can never give it back."

He looked back at me seriously. "Saihah, if you feel the _least _bit guilty about something as small as that, then you are _nothing _like your father."

Not wanting to argue, I shrank back into my seat for a while. "Why is your piano covered?"

"You saw that?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"To many memories."

"Of what?"

He smirked slightly. "You sure do ask a lot of questions."

"Thank you."

"Just be sure to ask the right ones."

**So I guess in a sort of hidden way, the whole thing kind of show something about Saihah compared to her father, which is weird, considering that wasn't its original purpose. Again, sorry for the crappy chapter. I guess there has to be a few in every story. And I'm also sorry to inform you that it will continue to be crappy untill the end of chapter 13. That's why I'm trying to get through these crappy ones ASAP. Next chapter will be kind of short and you meet Amy as well as her brother. Pretty boring, but I might have had writers block when I wrote it.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is just what I thought of... so don't expect much. I cut out some of the bad parts. Which was basically a whole section. Maybe once this story is over I'll put "deleted scenes" at the end. But yeah, kind of boring. Also, I'm pretty sure people actually look up people if they work in law enforcement. Ad least, my mom did. Ech, yes, control freak mother. Hate it. And I kind of lied about meeting Amy. That's chapter 13.~DJM  
**

**Two weeks later, Ziva's P.O.V  
**

"Amy's brother offered to take me home today," Saihah said as we pulled up to the building.

"Does he have a name?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is Mike."

"How about a phone number?"

"Uh, yes. I have it right..." she fished into her pockets. "Here." she said as she handed me a post-it note and got out of the car.

"McGee," I said, tossing the post-it on his desk. "Find out who this number is registered to and do a background check, please."

He looked at me suspiciously. "Uh, why?"

"Because,"

He shrugged and ran the number through the system. "It belongs to Michael Fields, age seventeen, third generation American. Charged with trespassing about two years ago. Except for that, he's clean." He pulled up a drivers license with an image of a tall skinny kid with a head-full of shaggy auburn hair. "Why did you want me to check this guy?"

"Just a personal matter," I said, sinking down into my chair. "Its nothing. Really."

"What's nothing?" Tony asked as he walked over to his desk. Oh great. Here we go again.

"Mind your own business, Tony," I said.

"What's this?" Tony asked, ignoring me. "Michael Fields. Your new boyfriend, Ziva?"

"No," I replied, trying to control my temper. "He is Amy's brother."

"And who is Amy?"

"Saihah's tutor," I picked up the post-it and dialed the number.

"Yeah?" a gruff voice said on the other end. There was a lot of noise in the background.

"Mike!" an older voice called with the noise. "Whata ya doin!?"

"Hold on a sec," the first voice said to me. There was a scraping noise. "Just takin' a call, Sir. Won't be long."

He took his hand off the phone and the sounds became less muffled. "Sorry about that. Who is this?"

"Are you Mike Fields?"

"Yeah."

"My niece said you offered her a ride today and I'm just trying to confirm that."

"Oh," he said. "Who's your niece?"

"Your sister Amy tutors her."

"Oh, her! Yeah, I remember that. What's the address?"

"Just bring her to NCIS headquarters. I'm working late today and I can't pick her up. Thank you for doing this."

"No problem,"

"Mike!" the second voice yelled.

"Comin, Boss!" he hollered back. "Listen, I gotta go. Boss doesn't like it when I take calls on the job."

And then I herd the dial tone.

**Yes, I know, extremely boring. As you know, always welcome to send ideas, although I'm not as desperate now. I'll try to get chapter 13 up ASAP.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know the last chapter was unbelievably sucky. This chapter is better, I think. Also, about my spelling: I spell "color" with a "u" and "until" with two "l"s.  
**

**Chapter 13, Saihah's P.O.V**

"There he is," Amy said, pointing to a car the colour of pond scum. It pulled up in front of us. "C'mon," Amy said, smiling. She smiled a lot. "I'll sit in the back with you."

The car drove off the lot once we got in. "Your aunt told me where to take you," the man, Mike, told me. He was a bit lanky, and his hair was reddish-light brown and sloppy. In fact, he looked nothing like Amy, who was somewhat petite and had wavy black hair.

"Mike works with a construction company nearby," Amy told me.

I nodded like I was interested. After that, I just let Amy be the chatterbox she usually is. I noticed that Mike didn't talk much.

"See that?" Amy said, pointing to a larg wooden frame with dirt and yellow machines around it. "That's the site Mike is working at." She looked back at the road. "Speed limit 45, Mikey."

"I know," he growled. "I drive these road every day. I know what the speed limit is."

"I was just telling you..." Amy said.

"Alright," Mike said calmly. He glanced back at me. "Amy tells me you're quite the artist."

I blushed. "Yeah, a little bit."

"Cool," he said as we approached the gate and the officer let us through.

Ziva was waiting for us at the bullpen. "So you are Mike, and you're Amy." she said, pointing at each of them. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Thank you," Amy said, beaming. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you." And with that, she and Mike left.

**3 days later, Gibbs P.O.V**

****Me, Saihah, and Ziva all walked along the path, forest on either side. Ziva had taken her to a nature center. Actually, Saihah had picked it out and asked me to come.

She turned to Ziva, grinning. "May I go up ahead? The stream is almost there."

Ziva smiled. "Go ahead." Saihah hugged her and sprinted along the path.

"It's amazing how interested she is in that stream," Ziva said to me. "It's probably the main reason she picked this park."

"Did she say anything about it?"

"No," she paused. "Do you think she trusts me?"

"I'm not the one to ask."

We passed the stream after about five minutes, and I looked for Saihah. She was no where in sight.

"Saihah?" Ziva called.

All of a sudden, I saw something move near the bottom of a steep but short bank. I carefully eased down the slope, making sure not to slip.

And then I saw her, laying motionless next to an accumulating pool of blood, the deep gash on the side of her head. I checked her wrist for a pulse. "Ziva! Call 9-1-1! _Now!_"

**Oh yes, I did have to do that. Reviews please! Predictions, ideas, general opinion of the chapter. Thanks for reading! -DJM**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gosh... I really need to update faster. ALSO: I'd like to get three new e-mails from this site concerning this story by Friday. That means stuff like 'new follower', 'new favorite', or (and ESPECIALLY this one) 'new review'. ****Reviews make me write faster! ****So, um, yeah. Guess that's it. If you can help me with info, that would be great. If so, just send me a PM.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14, Ziva's P.O.V  
**

* * *

"Ziva!" I heard Gibbs yell. "Call 9-1-1! Now!"

I dialed the numbers on my cell phone as Gibbs came up with Saihah in his arms.

We met the paramedics at the entrance and they quickly lifted her up onto the gurney.

"Where are they taking her?"

"Bethesda,"

* * *

**NCIS HQ, Tony's P.O.V**

* * *

"Weren't Ziva and Gibbs supposed to be here by now?" I asked McGee.

"Yeah."

"Hey, where's Gibbs?" Abby said as she walked over to the bullpen.

"He was at the park, but he was supposed to be here by now." I said.

Just then, McGee's phone started to ring. "Hello?" A pause. "It's Gibbs," He mouthed. "What happened?" A look of shock came onto his face. "I'm on my way." And with that he hung up.

"What?" me and Abby asked in unison.

"They're at Bethesda hospital,"

"Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"Gibbs and Ziva are safe, but a little shaken up." McGee said.

Instantly when he said that, I knew. I jumped up and followed McGee out to the car. "What happened?"

"She fell down a bank."

"How's she doing?"

"I don't know."

* * *

I ran over to Ziva once we got there. "How is she?"

"Still not conscious," she said quietly. "They said she might have brain damage. And there was this huge gash on the side of her forehead." She rested her head on my shoulder. "How did I let this happen?"

I patted her shoulder awkwardly. "It's not your fault, Ziva."

"But what if she dies!?" I could feel her tears soaking into my shirt.

"What did the dc say?" I asked.

"They but some stuff in the IV to reduce swelling," Gibbs said. "Said she should be conscious within four hours, but that they needed to do a CAT scan."

I looked back at Ziva. "See? Everything's going to be fine." Just then my phone started ringing. "Abby?" I said into the phone. Ziva abruptly raised her head up and turned away.

"Tony, where did everyone go?"

"Bethesda hospital," I said.

"I'm on my way."

"Wait, Abby-" The only sound was the dial tone. Crap.

* * *

**30 minutes or so later**

* * *

"Why are you guys here?" Abby asked.

I pulled her to the side. "Saihah fell down a bank and might have brain damage."

"Who?"

"Ziva's niece!"

"Oh," she said, looking downward. To my surprise, she sat down in one of the chairs.

"You're staying?" I asked.

She nodded. "You guys are my family, and I need to be there for you. Plus, I kinda feel bad bout how I acted towards her. It's just-"

"I know," I said. "We all miss her. But you gotta move on."

* * *

**Might not update for a while, still in the process of writing chapter fifteen. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Review are much appreciated. Ad least 3 new emails from this site concerning this story (i.e 'new follower', 'new favorite', or, and most importantly, 'NEW REVIEW'.) Predictions, questions for me, ideas, and over-all opinion of the chapter.**

**THANK YOU, REVIEWERS:  
**

**TheRoseShadow21**

**ShortieKel**

**reio**

**Faye444**

**As well as a guest, who apparently forgot their pass.**

**Would really like to see some more names on this list! ;)  
**

* * *

**On a different note: How many of you saw the season ten premier last night?  
**

**I did!  
**

**CBS LIED!  
**

**I heard that they would finally have Tony and Ziva be in a relationship, BUT THEY DID NOT!  
**

**Ad least they didn't kill Ducky. Sorry, blabbering. I'll shut up now.  
**


	15. Chapter 15 and Authors note

**Yay! More reviews!**

**I'll have a quick note at the end of this chapter, and it's SUPERLY important. Well, sort of.**

**Anyway... I guess I will start writing now.**

**Also, I have never been to the emergency room, so I have no idea what it's like or what the doctor would say, I'm just guessing.**

* * *

**Chapter 15, Tony, two or so hours later**

* * *

"Family of Saihah Haswari?"

I jerked up. The doctor was standing in front of us.

"Any news?" Ziva asked, her eyes searching the man is desperation.

He nodded. "She's conscious, but asleep." He then turned and walked away.

I turned to Ziva. "It's late. You need to go home."

She shook her head. "I am not leaving."

"You need to sleep."

"I can sleep here," she said. "It's my fault. I should have been with her."

"Stop blaming yourself!" I said. "Regardless of who's fault it was, what happened can't be changed."

Suddenly there was a scream from one of the rooms. Room 2-0-4.

Ziva sprang up and ran into the room, and I followed her. By the time I got in, I saw Saihah; head bandaged, looking half terrified. Ziva was seated next to her. Then she [Saihah] started whimpering sort of.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked, concern in her voice.

"Everything's puffy. I can't see!"

* * *

"Her scan revealed some swelling in the optic area," the doctor explained. "It's only temporary."

"What about the gash?" Ziva asked.

"As long as it doesn't get infected, there's nothing to worry about. But we will need to keep her here overnight for observation."

Ziva nodded slowly, then leaned against my side. "Take me home," she said.

I smirked slightly. "Gladly,"

* * *

**Well... what did you think?**

**I've finally gotten past the chapter fifteen mark! Yay!**

* * *

**Followers:**

AddictedtoBones29

EJ Barrett

Giraffes.1

HAZMOT

Inori. D

Lag111

SSGRet

ShatteredMirage

TheRoseShadow21

Tiva-McAbby

Tiva-is-life

Zibbie08

andrewjeeves

cocobeangirl

daisydadog

dreabug3

gingergryffindor

jcena'sgirl557744

mellonmarshall

mickey04

the overcomer

tomboy4997

torontogirl12

yadoonkeanjaani

87

**If you are on this list and do not wish to have your name displayed, please contact me.**

**Favorites:**

AddictedtoBones29

EJ Barrett

Inori. D

Lag111

Mixuuhh

NCIStwin1

ShatteredMirage

TheRoseShadow21

WIP-Writer In Progress

andrewjeeves

87

**Again, same rule applies.**

**Reviewers:**

**reio**

**ShortieKel**

**Faye444**

**TheRoseShadow21**

**pia (guest)**

**And a guest who forgot their pass.**

* * *

**I should probably say where I got the idea for this chapter.**

**Okay...**

**I was writing with the TV on (as usual), and when I do this, I don't really ****_watch _****it, I just like to have flashing lights. Helps me think.**

**Anyway... I got the idea from the show that was on (can't remember the title). The guy got his head smashed into a window and his vision was all whacked when he regained consciousness.**

**So yeah.**

* * *

**KIND OF IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**I'm just going to say this.**

**So, um, I have this condition-thing...**

**And it's really miserable most of the time. You have to deal with it every day.**

**It used to really take a toll on me, but it suddenly vanished around the time I started posting this story.**

**I'm not sure if it's ****_because _****of this story, but I, for one, do NOT believe in coincidences.**

**So, to all the viewers of this story, a big thank you. You have no idea what a difference this has made in my life. Bu it is a significant change for the better.**

**~Delila Jules.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SEE BOTTOM FOR SOME QUOTES I FOUND OFF O DA INTERNET! (I love the internet...)**

**Some Random Person: Well... um... okay then.**

**Delila Jules: Yes...  
**

**... I don't know. I'm just feeling a bit crazy today. I'm sorry... **

**Also, REVIEWS!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16, Tony, next day, Ziva's house  
**

* * *

I walked into Saihah's room. "Hi," I said.

"Hello Tony," she said, staring off into space. She said it flatly, as if she didn't realize she was speaking.

"Something wrong?" I asked. "I mean, aside from the obvious."

She ran her finger along the edge of a book for a few minutes, tracing it's outline. "I saw him."

"Saw who?" I asked slowly. There where a lot of 'him's she could be talking about.

"_Him_."

"Oh." That him. "Wait, how did you _see _him?"

She bit her lip. "Well, the first time, it was definitely a dream. But the second time... I can't be sure."

"This has happened more than once?"

"Sort of," she said."First one was yesterday. Second one... this morning." She leaned back into a pillow. "They scare me," she whispered. "A lot."

"So... anything else on your mind?" Really, I was wondering what happened, but I got the feeling that was a bad question.

Her expression changed from fear to slyness, and I was half-glad for that. Glad because she'd gotten her mind off of the dreams, as for what she might say next, not so much.

"I know, Tony.'

"Know what?" I asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer.

"Well, its fairly obvious." I stared at her suspiciously and she smiled. "Why do you hide it?"

"I don't-"

"Tony," she said. "Do you have any idea how many times in my life I have been lied to?"

I sighed. "No, I don't."

"Enough to know when someone is."

"It's because if I didn't, Gibbs would head-slap me into the next century." I admitted.

"Why should that matter?"

I thought about that a moment. "I guess you're right," I said, getting up."I'll sleep on it."

She tilted her head to the side. "Sleep on what?"

I smiled. "It's just an expression."

* * *

**Ziva's P.O.V**

* * *

I closed the door to her bedroom as he stepped out.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"A little bit," I said. "Why, was there something I should have heard?"

He shrugged.

"She never mentioned _him _to me when she came home," I said,my voice rising. "I do not understand! She tells things to you, Gibbs, but never me. Why!?"

'I don't know, Ziva." he said quietly. "Sometimes... Sometimes people hide things from those they care about."

And with that, he walked put the door, his eyes lingering on my face for longer than they should have.

* * *

**As promised, here are some little quotes I got via Google. Lucky to catch me in a good mood, considering I'm listening to my music right now.:) (P.S; I got these from Wikiquote; had to say that; really don't feel like going to jail)**

**Security Officer:** _[speaking into his radio]_ Central? Got two suspects claiming to be Feds.**Tony:** _[glances at the radio]_ No little red light on the radio means the radio not working.

* * *

**Tony:** Like my father always said: "Be careful who you marry, Anthony, she may end up being a homicidal maniac."**McGee:** Your father actually said that to you?**Tony:** No, but I'm pretty sure he thought it.**Ziva:** Probably he knew your taste in women.

* * *

**Tony:** Slam dunk. We're going out next weekend. Yeah!**Ziva:** That's not bad, Tony. Landis asked me out tonight. I said 'no'. I don't want him to think I'm sleazy.**Tony:** That term is "easy."**Ziva:** What's the difference?**Tony:** Mostly the makeup.

* * *

**Gibbs:** _[Tony has recovered three guns at the lake]_ You expecting an "attaboy?"**Tony:** I... thought it'd be nice.**Gibbs:** _[lightly stroking the back of his head]_ Attaboy.

* * *

**Tony:** _[As Tommy Lee Jones]_ All right, listen up, people. Our fugitive has been on the run for ninety minutes.**Ziva:** It has been three hours, Tony.**Tony:** Average foot speed over uneven ground, barring injuries, is 4 miles per hour.**Ziva:** He's not on foot, he's in a car!**Tony:** What I need out of each and every one of you is a hard-target search of every gas station, residence, warehouse, farmhouse, henhouse, outhouse and doghouse in the area. Our fugitive has a name. And it is...**Gibbs:** Corporal Damon Werth.**McGee:** Hey, the Tommy Lee Jones speech... _every_ time we have a fugitive? Really?

* * *

**I'm gonna do about five each chapter.  
**

**So... what do you think of the chapter?  
**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!  
**

**Ad least one.  
**


	17. Chapter 17, Part 1

**A/N: So this is the dream Saihah had, just thought I would put it in here. It does, however, also contain supernatural-ish stuff. You know, like the concept of being sent messages from beyond the grave...**

**Again, just go with it.**

**There may be supernaturalish evens in later chapters, but it's not a permanent thing. Things pretty much go back to normal soon. It can become permanent, however, if you want. If not, I'll stick with my original plan. But if you people like this kind of stuff, I'll need to know now.  
**

**Without further a do, I present you with chapter 17.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17  
**

**_I Saw Him_  
**

* * *

_Part 1, The Ambulance, Saihah's P.O.V_

I slowly opened my eyes and let out a gasp. The throbbing started almost instantly.

A hazy male face leaned over me. "She's awake- Wait, scratch that!"

That's when it all went black.

* * *

The sun. That's the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes again. The sun and the sky. I sat up and took it all in. I could see the whole city from here!

"Glad you could join me," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and my eyes widened, a scream trapped in my throat. Because there, crouched on the rooftop next to me, was my father.

I stood up, fists clenched. "Whatever this is, I want no part of it."

He laughed. "You think you have the control?" He turned back to the sniper in front of him.

"You're a killer," I spat. "You aren't here. You're dead and in Hell."

"But I'm not a killer, Saihah." he said. "Ad least, not yet."

"Don't do anything stupid," I said.

Next thing I knew, I was somewhere else. I looked around. Another roof? Seriously, what is it with the roofs in this hallucination!? Wait, what's that over there?

Off in the distance. The roof I was on before_. The roof where my father still is._

I glanced behind me and there stood Tony, Gibbs, and someone else.

"Protection detail's over, Kate." I heard Gibbs say.

My father's word played over in my head. _But I'm not a killer, Saihah. Ad least, not yet._

The question is... who dies?

Tony and Gibbs are still alive. That means the other person, Kate...

"No! Get down!" I ran over to them, but before I was even halfway there, a shot rang out.

Kate was lying on the ground, dead.

* * *

**I know it's kind of cliche-ish, but it's what I thought of.**

**So, do I continue this kind of thing throughout the rest of the story? Yay or nay?  
**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!  
**

**Predictions, questions, overall opinion of the chapter, that sort of thing.  
**

**~Delila Jules  
**

* * *

**QUOTE TIME!  
**

**Ziva:** This is killing me. I feel like I know him.**Tony:** Mossad?**Ziva:** Maybe.**Tony:** Internet dating?**Ziva:** I will kill you eighteen different ways with this paperclip.

* * *

**McGee:** _[after Tony asks Ziva to hit him in the abdomen]_ As hard as she can?**Tony:** As hard as _you_ can.**McGee:** You know that's how Houdini died?**Tony:** Ziva, did you kill Houdini?**Ziva:** It is possible, I do not remember all their names.

* * *

**Ziva:** _[at the copy machine]_ Die, you stupid machine!**McGee:** She seems unfazed.**Tony:** Those are standard Mossad-style copy machine assault tactics, McGee. She's fine.

* * *

**Agent Wilson**: How's Gibbs to work for?**Tony**: What have you heard? That bad guys would rather confess than be interrogated by him? That his steely gaze can cool a room by five degrees? That he can only be killed by a silver bullet, like a werewolf? They're all true, except for the silver bullet part. It might give him indigestion or heartburn, but I don't think it'd kill him.

* * *

**Ziva:** You can't make an omelet without breaking some legs.**Tony:** You're never making me breakfast!**Ziva:** That is the truth!**Tony:** It's supposed to be "eggs".**Ziva:** Cook them yourself!


	18. Chapter 17, Part 2

**A/N: So, chapter seventeen is a TWO part chapter. I probably won't do this sort of thing again, but I thought I should here, considering there are 2 parts to her dream. You know how that is, when one moment you're at one place and the next you're somewhere else? Yeah.**

**But I really need an answer to that question. I have it as a poll on my profile. It's very simple, yes or no.**

**This chapter is kind of cliche, so if you want to skip over it, I'm fine with that.**

* * *

**Chapter 17, Part 2**

**The White Space**

* * *

I'm not sure what to call this place. On my left I see Kate, on my right, my father. Behind him is black, behind her, white. Nothing above, nothing below.

"Where am I!?" I yelled. "What is this!?"

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but Father held up his hand. "She is _my _daughter! Stop playing with her mind!"

"_You _are the one who's screwing with her head, Ari!"

Father ignored her and turned to me. "Things were better, before all this."

I glared at him. "You're a monster! A cruel, cold-blooded killer! Go back to wherever you came from!"

"If you are so unhappy with me, blame your grandfather!"

Wait, I have a _grandfather? _"No. My grandfather, whoever he is, did _not _do this! It was _you _on the rooftop! It was _you _who pulled that trigger! You make your own choices, not him!"

A fiery figure came behind him, and the black vanished.

"Well, that was something.: Kate said.

"You don't hate me?" I asked.

She smiled. "Don't have anything to hate you for."

"I'm- I'm sorry about what happened to you. You had your whole life ahead of you, and he just took it."

"He did it, not you. Besides, it's over. Dwelling on something impossible doesn't make it any more real."

"Do I tell the other about this?" I asked.

She shrugged. "If you want. Now, whether they'll believe you or not, that's a different story."

I looked down at my hands. "One more question."

"Ask away."

"Did- did it hurt?"

"Only for a second," she said, brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't beat yourself up about something you didn't do, okay?" She looked downward. I did, too, but didn't see anything. "Looks like you've had a pretty nasty fall. Just focus on getting better."

I nodded. "Okay,"

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**And I really do need an answer to that question.**

* * *

**Quotes!**

**Ducky:** You know what they say about a mother bear and her cubs. **Ziva:** They eat them when the food runs out. I saw it in this documentary that Tony forced me to watch; _Grizzly Man_? **Ducky:** Yes, well, I was referring to the mother bear's protective instincts when her cubs are threatened. There is no more dangerous creature in the world. **Ziva:** I agree. They also ate the man who shot the footage, _and_ his girlfriend. **Ducky:** Well, that's perfectly dreadful. **Ziva:** That's what I said to Tony! **Ducky:** What does Gibbs think? **Ziva:** I don't know. He isn't speaking to me. **Ducky:** Well, chin up, my dear. It could be worse. **Ziva:** How? **Ducky:** He could be a bear.

* * *

**Tony:** That was quick. **Gibbs:** You solved this case? Already, DiNozzo? **Tony:** No. It's my hundredth body. Hey, listen. _[handing Gibbs the camera]_ You wouldn't mind taking a...? Sorry. It's a bad idea. It seemed less disgusting in my head. **Ziva:** Compared to what else is in there, I'm sure it was.

* * *

_[Tony is carrying a dead rat through the abandoned ship.]_**Tony:** Yes, Alex, I'll take "Horror Movies That Take Place On Ships" for $500. _[The lights go out]_ Oh, goody. Double Jeopardy.

* * *

_[Ziva is teaching knife throwing. Tony off to the side is eating Froot Loops and smirking]_**Ziva**: At Mossad we have a saying: Knives don't run out of bullets. Now, any questions pertaining to this class?**Tony**: I've got one. You ever killed anyone with a spoon?**Ziva**: No, but I am seriously considering it.

* * *

**Woman:** From the video presentation it's clear that sexual harassment can take many forms in the workplace. A coworker with elevator eyes looking you up and down, a coworker shows you a cartoon or photo of a sexual nature.**Tony:** If you're lucky.**Woman:** A coworker's hand accidentally brushes up against your body.**Ziva:** If you're really lucky.**Woman:** Physical contact can be divided into three categories. Green light includes normal behavior. Yellow light includes borderline behavior such as hugging someone..._[Abby raises her hand.]_**Woman:** Yes?**Abby:** What's wrong with hugging people? I hug people all the time.**Woman:** You may see it as friendly, but your coworkers may find it offensive.**Abby:** You guys get offended when I hug you?!_[everyone mutters no]_**Abby:** _[happily]_ I am hugging you all in my mind right now.**Woman:** DOD policy is very clear about this point, miss. You must first ask permission before making physical contact with a coworker.**Abby:** Like, every time?**Woman:** Yes. Finally there's red light behavior such as deliberate unwelcome touching._Ziva leans forward and licks Tony's ear and neck, causing him to stand up in surprise.]_**Woman:** Another question?**Tony:** Uh, yeah. If you slap someone on the back of the head like this... _[slaps McGee's head, McGee slaps back]_ would that be considered inappropriate behavior?**Woman:** Absolutely. Are you saying that this has actually happened?_[Jenny looks at Gibbs. Gibbs shares a look with Tony.]_**Tony:** ...No. Just wondering, that's all._[Palmer raises his hand.]_**Woman:** Yes?**Palmer:** What if your job includes touching, ah, naked people...**Woman:** That is inappropriate at any time.**Palmer:** Even if they're dead?**Woman:** _[sternly]_ Why are you touching dead naked people?!**Palmer:** Well, I work in autopsy...

* * *

**Again, seriously need answer to question.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated in QUITE a while. But I still need an answer to that question. Only ONE person has voted. ONE. Yes, better than zero, but still. Honestly, it doesn't take that much effort. You click my name. There is a poll at the top of the page, above the bio and stuff. You click it. You vote. It probably won't take you more than 2 minutes.**

**I'm not trying to be mean here, but please, just vote.**

**Oh! And one more thing:**

**If you think Saihah's out of the woods yet.. think again!**

**Predictions, anyone?**

* * *

**Chapter 18, two days later, Saihah's P.O.V**

* * *

I cracked open the window blinds and peeked outside. Suddenly, a huge clap of thunder sounded and I jumped back.

"You're not supposed to go near the window during a storm," Ziva said as she walked into the living room. "It's not safe."

_Is anything in this world safe?_, I wondered.

"Come here," Ziva said, motioning with her hand. I walked over and joined her on the sofa. "I've been meaning to ask you about something."

Well, this should be interesting.

"I overheard you tell Tony that you had a dream about Ari," she said.

I nodded. "Twice."

"Once the day you fell, second the next morning."

I nodded again. "Yes."

She looked me straight in the eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said quietly, looking downward to avoid her gaze.

"Well, just tell me if it happens again, okay?" she said, looking slightly hurt. I felt bad about keeping this from her, but I wasn't prepared to share this with any of them.

"Okay," I replied, walking back to my room. "Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

She paused. "I think... I think there are some things we cannot explain. Is there a specific reason you're asking?"

I shook my head. "No. Just curious."

* * *

It did happen again. As soon as I laid my head down on the pillow.

Yelling. That's the first sound I heard. My mother yelling at my father. My father yelling at my mother. Being picked up and carried into another room. Being left alone in that room untill the yelling stopping. Loud noises. Banging, screaming. All of them joining together in a symphony of horror and fear.

The door opens and someone scoops me up into a hug. I don't see the faces in this dream. Except mine.

The scene zooms out and I see in the room a younger version of myself, cradled in the arms out someone. I just don't know who. It all vanishes and now I see a picture. There are three children. The oldest, a boy, is tall and gangly. The middle child has her hair pulled back into a ponytail. And there is a little girl at the left side, her head turned away from the camera. Who are they?

* * *

I jolted awake. Where was I? Right, Ziva's house. Ziva. My aunt. My father's sister. My only living relative, unless I count the grandfather who may or may not exist.

Ziva. My legal guardian.

I had been staying with her for a while now. How much longer would that last? Would she keep me for good?

Most days, I see other children around, and begin to grow envious of them. They have not seen the things I have. They do not have to worry about being chosen for a suicide bombing. They have parents who love them. Why? Because they are normal. Normal, American children with normal, American lives.

Lucky them.

* * *

As I buried my cheek back into the pillow, I thought about the grandfather that my father had mentioned. Was he real? If he was my father's father, doesn't that make hm Ziva's father? She would probably know. And I would keep my word to her. I would tell her. About the second one, ad least. The first one, that could stay _my _secret.

* * *

**Wow, it looks like I got a little crazy with the dividers. Also, sorry about not updating.**

**Quotes:  
**

**Abby:** You guys okay?**McGee:** Oh, yeah, we're peachy. I am dealing with my boat phobia, Tony is dealing with his rat phobia and Ziva is dealing with her ghost phobia.**Abby:** So, what's Gibbs dealing with?**Gibbs:** Them.

* * *

**Abby:** _[to Gibbs]_ Thank you, sir.**Gibbs:** Don't call me sir.**Abby:** Thank you, ma'am.

* * *

**Ziva:** I can't tell where we are going.**Tony:** There are only three ways we are going to get there: Train -**Ziva:** That's quaint. We could be like those homos in those old movies**Tony:** Hobos! Not homos.

* * *

**Tony**: Trust me, this woman could get Gibbs into a leotard if she wanted to.**Gibbs**: Not likely, in this lifetime, Dinozzo.**Tony**: No, boss, I'm sure you would never wear a leotard. But if you did, you could pull it off.

* * *

**Now I'm going to try something a bit different. Due to the limited amount of quotes from NCIS, I've decided to cut down to four. But I have one of the funniest classes (ad least in my opinion). You don't have to read it, but I'll put it out in case you do.**

** Austin**: Miss Neral, can you draw a tree for me? **Teacher**: Why? You just draw two lines and the bli-bli-bli-blah-bli-bli-blah! **Austin**: But I did the bli-bli-bli-bli-bli-bli-blah!

**He actually did end up getting someone else to draw the tree for him.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Predictions, questions, general opinion of chapter... etc.**

**~Delila Jules  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**HI GUYS!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... but guess what?**

**IT'S HALLOWEEN!**

**You know, that day when you get free candy just because?**

**I don't know about you all, but I got my costume all set. I'm going as Abby.**

**So... how many of you guys plan to go trick-or-treating!?**

**I KNOW I DO!**

**Anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 19, Saihah's P.O.V, NCIS HQ**

* * *

I sat down quietly on the stairwell, thinking about what I would do. I had to apologize for what he had done. Now.

I slowly walked into the room. "Abby?"

She turned around and smiled. "Oh hi, Saihah."

Okay, that's a bit strange. "Um, I have to talk to you about something."

"Sure," she said, looking a bit confused. "What about?"

I sucked in my breath. "About Kate."

Her face fell. "Who told you about Kate?"

"Doesn't matter," I said. " I'm sorry she died. I feel like scum just being descended from the idiot who killed her." And then, without thinking, it all spilled out. "I tried, I really did. I tried to save her. But it was to late by then; he'd already shot her. I should have-"

Sudden;y the door opened and there stood Gibbs, his face a mask of shock. "Come here,"

I hesitantly walked toward him and he pulled me into the elevator, flipping the switch off.

He kneeled down to my eye level. "Did you pull the trigger?"

"No."

"Then you aren't to blame. And how do you know what happened?"

I panicked, not wanting to answer that question. "Gibbs, do I have a grandfather?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yes. Eli David, the director of Mossad. I didn't think Ziva told you about him."

I looked down. "She didn't."

He looked at me with confusion. "Saihah, how do you know all of these things?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it," I said, flipping the switch and sending the elevator back to life.

Gibbs sighed and faced the doors. "This is not the last of this,"

The doors opened and I stormed out, telling myself he was wrong. But a little voice in the back of my head told me that this was only the beginning, and somehow, I knew that voice was right.

* * *

**Ziva's P.O.V**

* * *

Gibbs walked over and pulled me to the side. "You need to come with me to Abby's lab. It's important."

When we walked in, Abby looked very unsettled.

"What is going on?" I asked them. "What is this about?"

Gibbs turned to Abby.

"Saihah came in here and started talking about Kate," Abby said.

"Who told her about Kate?" I asked.

"She wouldn't say," she continued. "But it was so weird, because she was talking about it like she was there."

"And she knows about Eli," Gibbs said.

I stood there, open mouthed. "How? I've never told her about him!"

"Then how does she know about all this?" he asked.

"Well," I started. "No. It's not possible."

"What?" Gibbs and Abby asked me at the same time.

"I overheard her tell Tony that she started to have dreams about Ari," I said. "And... you don't think that's what it is, do you?"

"Wait, and what?" Gibbs asked.

"She asked me if I believed in ghosts. I didn't really think much of it at the time," I continued. Gibbs and Abby exchanged glances. "What?"

"Nothing," they said.

* * *

**Meanwhile... (Saihah's P.O.V)**

* * *

I loosened my grip on the pencil and tried to recall the image in my head. And slowly, I began to sketch, listening to the sound of traffic.

"Hey," a voice said. I looked up from my drawing to see Tony come and sit beside me. "Saw you run off."

I said nothing, just tapped my pencil against the notepad.

"Was it because of the dreams?"

"Yup," I said, still tapping. _I'm not going to say any more than that,_ I told myself.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, sounding like he actually did care.

I paused. "Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I said flatly.

He shrugged. "Okay then." He let his head thunk softly against the brick wall. "What else is on your mind?"

I sighed. "Look, I just need to think about some things."

"Alright," he said.

"Alone."

"Just remember, I'm a federal agent," he teased as he got up. "That means I can read your mind."

I smiled briefly. Had I made things better, or only damaged them even further?

* * *

**I won't be able to do quotes today.**

**Sorry!  
**

**I promise I'll make up for it!  
**

**Also:  
**

**Please answer the poll I have on my profile.  
**

**YAY! I have 26 reviews for this story! Can you guys shoot for 30?  
**

**That would be awesomicle and I'd really appreciate it!  
**

**Thanks!  
**

**~Delila Jules  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**YAY!**

**Beat 30!**

**Way to go, people!**

**Keep it up!**

**Fun Fact: Falling coconuts kill about 150 each year.  
**

**BEWARE THE COCONUT!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20, Ziva's P.O.V**

* * *

"Tony!" I said, seeing walk from the elevator.

His eyes flickered to me as he strolled towards his desk. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Saihah anywhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, just talked with her a minute ago," he said. "Why?"

"Where is she!?" I demanded.

"Out on the top landing," he replied. "Said she wanted to be by herself. Again, why?"

Ignoring his question, I raced into the elevator and pressed the button over and over again. "Come on..." I muttered as the elevator went up.

However, instead of seeing Saihah on the landing, I saw Gibbs, looking at a paper, his eyes a mixture of sadness and confusion.

"Ziva," he said, tearing his eyes away from the paper. "We have a problem. A _big _problem."

Moments after he said that, Tony ran up the stairs to join us. "Hey, what's go-" He stopped mid-sentence when his eyes landed on the paper. "Did she- but how?"

"What!?" I asked. They said nothing. "Where is she!?"

Gibbs looked over at the stairs leading to the roof. Looking at it carefully. "There," he said, pointing to a dirt mark on the bottom stair.

* * *

**Saihah's P.O.V**

* * *

I set down the finished drawing and stood up. Maybe now that I'd gotten some space, I could think of an explanation. Just before I walked down the stairs, I heard a voice in my ear.

_"Go to the roof,"_

I whirled around. Nothing. I started down the stairs.

_"Go to the roof,"_

_Not going to happen, creepy voice_, I thought.

_"Go to the roof" _it repeated.

Suddenly, I felt the overwhelming urge to obey the voice. It's just some medical hallucination, what's the worst that could happen?

I felt myself being guided up the stairs, to the roof. I hesitated as I found myself near the edge.

_"Go ahead, you know you want to," _the voice whispered. The voice, which I now recognized to be my father's.

And I obeyed it.

I smiled at it all. The tiny cars, tiny people. It was all so beautiful.

_"You know, sometimes you have to face death to feel alive," _the voice said.

And with that, a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere, hurling me over the edge.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! I'm evil!**

**I guess you'll just have to wait untill next week to find out what happens!  
**

**Predictions, anyone?  
**

**Sorry, no quotes today.  
**

**But a GINORMOUS thank-you to my reviewers:  
**

**reio  
**

**TheRoseShadow21  
**

**ShortieKel  
**

**Faye444  
**

**pia (guest)  
**

**NCIStwin1  
**

**torontogirl12  
**

**kyubbi lover 98  
**

**lalathekido  
**

**Credit18  
**

**KarmaComesBackAround  
**

**gibbsgirle08  
**

**And the person who forgot their pass...  
**

* * *

**I've been way too inconsistent with these updates. I'll try to do better. Answer the poll please!  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay people, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a few things I needed to straighten out and today has been extremely terrible for me. One of the people I care about is in the hospital and I know next to nothing. I thought I'd turn to the fans of my first ever story for support. So I'll tell you what happened even if you don't care, cause I just really need to vent right now.**

**My brother-in-law was stabbed in the stomach and leg on Monday.**

**I have absolutely no clue as to who did it, but whoever the f*** they are, well, let's just say they should be looking over their shoulder. I might end up going Gibbs on them.**

**But even with all this, I still find the time to update.**

**As I remember, I left off with a cliffhanger... literally.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

*Saihah's P.O.V*

I quickly grabbed onto a ledge and closed my eyes, unable to think. My legs dangled towards the ground. _Do _not_ look down,_ I told myself. But I couldn't help it. As soon as I did, however, I regretted it.

A scream lodged in my throat. I was hundreds of feet off the ground.

"Help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Help me!" I squeezed my eyes shut again and tightened my grip on the ledge. What was I going to do? I was nearly eight stories up, so letting go would be a death sentence. But I can't hold on forever, and what kind of idiot would just randomly go onto a roof!? Me, of course. Stupid hallucinations!

_But are they really hallucinations?,_ the voice whispered.

_Yes,_ I thought. _Of course they are._

_Are you sure?  
_

_Why am I even having this conversation!?,_ I thought. I took a deep breathe. _Okay, focus. _I closed my eyes and screamed with every fiber of my being.

"HELP!"

_How much longer do I have?_, I wondered. I'd been stuck here for at least two minutes already. "Help!" I screamed again. I started to cry. It was no use. My arms were getting tired already. I was going to die.

Footsteps. Had someone found me? I looked up.

"Hello, ibna." His eyes stared down at me. His eyes. The eyes of a killer.

"You..." I hissed. "Why are you always in _my_ hallucinations!?"

He threw his hands up. "What? Don't you want to be rescued?"

"By you?" I said. "I'd rather just let go right now."

"Why don't you?" he asked, knocking one of my fingers off of the ledge. "Can't think of anybody that would miss you."

"Karam," I said. "Karam would miss me."

He laughed. A sickening, foul, evil laugh. "Him? He's probably forgotten you by now!"

"Ziva," I said hesitantly. Would she really miss me if I died? I looked up at him and could tell he sensed the doubt in my voice.

"You really think Ziva loves you?" He smirked. "You're nothing but a nuisance to her. An interruption out of no where. Don't you see that?" He knocked another one of my fingers off the ledge and I winced as a blast of pain shot up my arm. "The others- Tony, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Dr. Mallard. To them, you are just a reminder of Kate. A reminder of me."

"You're wrong," I muttered.

He leaned in, close to my face. "Am I?" I squeezed my eyes closed, and when I opened them again, he was gone.

I started crying again. Maybe he _was_ right. I had been nothing but trouble and pain for all of them since the very day I set foot in America. And even before then. Why not just let go? I didn't have much longer anyway.

I whimpered a little as another one of my fingers slipped off of the ledge. My arms felt like they were being ripped from the sockets.

_Do it. Let go._

I let my last finger slide off the ledge I was now holding on by a single hand.

There was a thud below. Had I died? No. Not yet.

"Okay," I told myself. "On the count of three. One, two-"

"Saihah!" There were footsteps. Running. "Hold on!"

Can't," I mumbled. I felt someone pull me up by the back of my shirt.

I opened my eyes. Dark hair. I saw Gibbs and Tony behind her. But 'her', whoever she was; I could not tell.

"Hang on," she said.

And that's when I blacked out.

* * *

**Imagine what could have happened if I had decided to change just one thing...**

**But maybe I'm saving that for later...  
**

**Guess we won't find out yet...  
**

**But I have a feeling that the little father-daughter chat had some major effects.  
**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update, guys.**

**I know, its completely unacceptable.**

**But...**

**Its not entirely my fault. I ...temporarily misplaced... my writing binder for a while.**

**And because of the fact that I haven't actually written anything for a long time on account of what I call a 'road block', it might be a while before the next update.**

**A road block is basically a point where I have all the future events in my mind, ready to go down on paper, but I have no idea how to transition. If anyone else has this problem and can help me out with that, I would be super grateful.**

**Now onto the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 22, Ziva's P.O.V**

I ran up the stairs and onto the roof, looking around. Panic seeped into me. Where was she?

I heard footsteps. "Ziva," Tony's voice said from behind me.

I whirled around. "She is not here!"

"Well then where the hell is she?" Gibbs asked.

* * *

**Narration**

Timothy McGee walked out of the main NCIS doors and started for his car, just finished another day at work. Things were relatively calm that day, although everyone was a bit on edge, what with Ziva's niece just getting out of the hospital about a week ago. But other than that, it had been a pretty good day.

He had to admit, the kid was really starting to grow on him. The whole team was like a family, and after a while, it was like she had become a part of it.

Suddenly he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye near the roof of the building. He looked up and gasped, the pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

**Ziva's P.O.V**

"Ziva - oh my gosh - Saihah, she," McGee stuttered.

"Spit it out, McGee! Where is she!?" I yelled into the phone.

"The roof - she's hanging off the side of the roof!"

"What!?" I screamed. Gibbs looked up at me in alarm and Tony placed a hand on my arm, but I shrugged him off. "Which side?"

"Uh, the back."

I hung up and ran to the back side of the roof, followed closely by Tony and Gibbs. "Saihah!" I called. And then I saw her. "Hold on," I said to her as I pulled her up by the shirt.

Gibbs saw what I was doing and ran over to help. We layed her on the rooftop.

"Hang on," I said. Then she fainted. I turned to Gibbs and Tony. "She's unconscious."

Gibbs nodded and carried her down, followed by me and Tony.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked him. He looked e in the eyes briefly and I knew.

We all got into the elevator and Gibbs pressed the button for autopsy. Tony squeezed my wrist lightly for support and I smiled at him as a way of thanks.

Abby was waiting for us when we stepped out. "McGee told me what happened. Is she okay?" She said it with soft eyes.

I didn't answer her, just walked into autopsy, but I saw Gibbs whisper something into her ear and they filed into the room.

* * *

I sat in the corner as Ducky made sure Saihah was okay. Tony came over and sat beside me.

"You okay?" he asked, stroking my hair. For some reason, I let him.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Sure?"

I sighed. "Tony, am I cursed?"

He looked puzzled. "Um, I don't think so."

"Then why do all these bad things happen to me?"

"They happen to everyone, Zi," he said sadly.

"Well why!?"

He rubbed my shoulder. "I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Please please please tell me what you think! ! ! !**

**Was it at least somewhat good?  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**~Delila Jules  
**


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorry that I have not updated in a while, guys. I got really caught up with other stuff. I've really been trying to do well with this story, but I'm honestly terrible with endings. If you have any advice, I'd be glad to hear from you.**

* * *

**Chapter 23, Saihah's P.O.V**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the team, Ducky, and Abby gathered around me. My father's words rung in my ears and I bit my lip to hold back tears.

Ziva hugged me, stroking the back of my head softly. "Do not scare me like that _ever_ again," she said tearfully.

"Stop," I muttered.

Gibbs looked at me in the eye. "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do." I shook my head vigorously. "No." I got up, planning to run out, but a wave of dizziness came over me and I stumbled.

Ziva steadied me. "Its okay," she said. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

I sighed. "I'm sure you have many questions for me."

"Yes," Tony said sternly. Ziva glared at him. "Look," he continued, a little softer. "We just want to know what happened."

"No," I said quietly. "Just forget it ever happened."

"You almost fell to your death today, and you expect us to act like nothing happened?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

"Yes," I said coolly. Then, to Ziva, "Can I go home now?"

She smiled. "Okay."

* * *

"You're driving slower than normal," I observed. "Less... chaotic."

"Just thought I would be more careful," she said, not taking her eyes off the road.

"It reminds me of the way some of the soldiers used to drive," I told her. "On some of the more dangerous routes."

"And by dangerous you mean...?"

I shrugged. "Just _dangerous._ Like where you don't always come back. It wasn't the smartest way to go, but it was the shortest."

"Did anything ever... happen?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I was lucky enough that there wasn't any uh, _major,_ events." It was a lie. But I did not care.

The rest of the ride was silent and I became absorbed in my thoughts. Everything my father said... was it true? Was I really just a nuisance? A burden? Was I ruining their lives obliviously?

We pulled up to the house and I walked in behind Ziva, head down. Despite residing here for months now, I felt unwelcome, like an intruder.

Ziva turned around to face me. "Saihah, did- did he hurt you in the dreams? Is that why you don't want to talk about them?" she asked, her eyes soft and kind.

"No," I said, shrinking back. "Even if he had, it wouldn't matter." I ran to the security of my room, ignoring the confused look she gave me.

My room. No, not mine, just the one I used. Very plain, not that it was a bad thing. It suited my needs, and that was all I desired. But it was not mine.

I ran onto the bed and began to cry. I should have let go sooner, I should have. But I didn't, because I'm a coward.

I layed there for a few more minutes, thinking about the events of today. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Saihah?" Ziva's voice called as the door cracked open. "What's bothering you?"

"Stop," I mumbled, hugging my knees to my chest. "I want to be alone. Please."

She nodded disapointedly. "Alright."

* * *

**Next Day, NCIS HQ, Ziva's P.O.V**

* * *

I stepped out of the elevator with the evidence I was supposed to give to Abby and heard whispering coming from the lab.

"-figure this whole thing out," Abby's voice said.

"It's just really freaky," Tony commented. So that's where he'd gone off to. "Like... supernatural."

"Okay, think of this like you would a case," Abby said. "When did this thing start?"

"After she got out of the hospital," Tony replied.

"You don't think she's crazy, do you?" I heard McGee ask with slight concern in his voice.

I walked in. "Enough! What is going on here!?"

They turned around and stared at me like kids who had just been caught reaching into the cookie jar.

"Ziva, what-" Tony started to say.

Abby looked me straight in the face. "How much did you hear?"

"Does it matter!?" I asked.

"No, not really," she admitted.

"Then what are you doing!?" I demanded.

She glanced at Tony and McGee, as if telling them something. "We've been trying to figure out what's wrong with Saihah."

"What do you mean 'what is wrong with her'!? She almost fell off of a building, and you expect her to be perfectly fine!?" I almost yelled.

"No, Ziva," Tony started. "That's not what we're saying. She has every right to be afraid. It's just..." He looked over at Abby.

"Ziva, have you noticed that Saihah has been acting strangely since, um, yesterday?"

I thought about that a moment. "Yes," I said hesitantly. "But she's probably just spooked."

"She's been pushing everyone away," Tony added. "Don't act like you haven't seen it. She's hiding something."

"I _have_ seen it," I admitted. "I ... I just didn't think anything of it."

Abby picked up one of Saihah's pictures and handed it to me. "As far as we know, nobody has told her about Kate, and she never saw a picture of her, right? So then how did she draw _this_?"

I gaped at the drawing. How was this possible? I know I was taught to be aware of things I do not understand, but... I never thought I would actually find myself in a situation where I would think about that. Yes, I had thought that situation happened on the Chimera, but I was hoping I was wrong, and I was, that time. But this? "She... she knew about Eli, except I hadn't told her."

Abby smiled and we looked at her. Did she _honestly_ think this was some kind of joke!?

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just sort of déjà vu, you know? Cause we had a similar conversation yesterday, before..." She paused. "you know, the thing."

"Yes," I said firmly. "The thing."

"So how does she know about all this?" McGee asked.

"Well, option A," Abby said. "Is that she somehow came up with all this, and its an extremely freaky coincidence."

"But you know how everybody around here feels about coincidences," Tony added.

"And option B?" I asked.

Tony looked from Abby to me. "She's being sent messages from beyond the grave."

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN!**

**Actually not that suspenseful, but yeah.  
**

**So, um, to tell you the truth, I haven't actually _written_ anything in a very long time. Not just on here. What I do is I write the original text on notebook paper and then type in on here once I have time. See, remember how I said about that road block thing? Still there.  
**

**I may be looking for a co-writer in the future, help me give this story a jump start.  
**

**That is, as soon as I figure out how co-writing works.  
**

**~Delila Jules  
**


	25. Chapter 24

**WHOA!**

**It's been, like, FOREVER since I updated.**

***Gibbs-slaps self***

**To be honest, I know for a fact I totally deserved that. But guess what?**

**I GOT SOME INSPIRATION!**

**But I also want to know when I should stop. I mean, it can't go on forever. I am currently at chapter 26 and by the looks of it, I'm guessing this will end up being 35-40 chapters. BUT it will also be the first story I have EVER ended. I'm serious. All the other stories I wrote before this kind of got dropped halfway. So endings are a whole new territory for me. Anyone got a map? :)**

* * *

**Chapter 24, Ziva's P.O.V**

I turned the possibilities over in my head, comparing them, thinking of others, or at least trying to. It's not exactly the easiest thing to do. "Which... which is more likely?" I asked.

"That's a good question," Tony said. "They're both equally hard to believe."

"If you had to choose one."

He thought about that a minute. "I can't really decide. Option B sounds kind of cool, except I've never been one to believe in the supernatural, and it's pretty spooky."

"And option A would have to be a heck of a coincidence," McGee added.

"True," Abby said. "So basically option B is it. Now we just need to figure out _how_. You said she had dreams?"

"Yes," I replied. "But she didn't say anything about them."

"So that solves _when_ and _how_. Now the question is _what_." She picked the drawing back up. "She saw her, either through an image or by actually seeing _her._"

"Well I don't know _how_ we'll find out. She hasn't been herself since.." I paused. "She probably won't talk about it."

"Don't worry," she said. "We'll find a way."

I smiled lightly. "Thanks." But somehow, I wasn't sure that was the best thing to do.

* * *

**Meanwhile... (Saihah's P.O.V)**

Ziva had doubts about letting me go back after al that had happened, but I'd insisted. I guess I just couldn't stand being around all of them, knowing what I knew now. Plus, why would I need to stay back? I was not hurt.

"Hi!" Amy said frantically, laying some papers on the table. "Look, there's been a little... miss-hap."

Miss-hap?

"Savannah!" Amy called. A girl about my age with braided blonde hair walked over and Amy turned back to me. "Saihah, this is Savannah. Savannah, Saihah. I have to work with both of you today." A woman came over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Right after I sort a few things out." They walked off in the other direction, leaving me and Savannah sitting at the table.

"Sorry about this," Savannah said. "My mom made plans for tonight. Your name is really different. What origin is it?"

"Arabic," I replied coolly.

"Cool," she said, nodding. "Arabic... that's like, Middle Eastern, right?"

"Yes." I looked around to see if Amy was coming back yet. No such luck. I was not wanting to answer anybody's questions.

"So..." she said. "Are you new to this area?"

"Yes," I answered again. "I'm staying with my aunt."

"My dad lives here, which makes my mom's visitation days not to long of a drive, since she lives in Maryland."

"Your parents do not live together?" I asked.

"Nah, they separated a year ago." She looked around. "Oh, there's Amy!"

Amy took her seat at the table and I glanced over at Savannah. Was this what you'd call a friend?

* * *

**Yes, it's a short one. Sorry guys.**

**I know I'm not very deserving, but could you check out my stories on this other site? The links are on my profile.**

**As always, REVIEW! Even if it's just to scold me for not updating, which I definitely need. I'll try to be more consistent! I promise!**


	26. Chapter 25, part 1

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.**

**I CAME OUT OF HIDING AGAIN!**

**(Sorry if I seem quite out of it right now, BUT DID YOU HEARD? I HAVE NO WORDS. NONE.)**

**I'm most likely going to explode tonight, so I felt this was a rather good time to update. For those of you who track me on Quotev, you'll know I've had some personal issues going on lately... also I've been super sick the past few days. And chapter 25 had to be totally and completely re-written, it was so terrible. I could barely follow, AND I WROTE IT!  
**

**OHMYGOSH. BERLIN. ASDFGHJKL;**

**~Author is experiencing technical difficulties... please stand by...~**

**Anyway, I won't bug you right now. If you still care what I have to say, I'll blabber at the end.**

* * *

**~Chapter 25, Saihah's P.O.V, 3 Days later~**

_I found myself being shaken awake, two large hands gripping tightly onto my shoulders. I quickly pushed the person off, only to find that there was no one there. I sat up, blinking in confusion as I looked around the room. "Who's there?"_

_A soft, cold breeze blew across the room in reply, lifting my brown curls slightly off my back for a moment, almost as if a hand was brushing them away._

_I flinched and went to the middle of the room, trying to make myself look intimidating. Well, as intimidating as someone like me can look. "Who are you? Show yourself!"_

_My eyes widened as a shadow began to separate itself from a corner of my room, forming into the shape of a figure. Without seeing the face, I automatically knew who it was. "Back for more, are you?" I said mockingly. "I mean, since it's rather obvious your first attempt on my life was unsuccessful."  
_

_Father laughed and stepped out into the open. "Who says I came here to kill you? Can't a father just have a word with his daughter?"_

_I smirked. "Which one? Traitor? Murderer? Bastard? Or how about my favourite, bye."_

_He sat down on my bed. "Let me rephrase that. I came to talk to you. Isn't that allowed?"_

_"Maybe under normal circumstances," I said, walking backwards towards the door. Ziva was only only a room away, after all, and this was bound to __get out of hand. "But these are anything but normal circumstances, considering the fact that you're dead and the fact that you tried to kill me the last time you saw me."_

_"And I'd like to apologise for that," he said. If it weren't for the current situation, I probably would've burst out laughing._

_I scoffed. "Oh? And what made you want to do that? Because it surely wasn't a conscience."_

_"I'm trying to apologise!" He stood up, anger thick in his voice. "What's so wrong with that?" A cocky smile adorned his face as he walked slowly towards me, like a snake stalking its prey. See? I told you this was bound to get out of hand, now didn't I? I was just about to call for help when he clamped a hand over my mouth. "If you know what's good for you, you won't do that. After all, who's really going to believe you when you tell you have a ghost in your room? Exactly. Face it, Saihah. You've caused nothing but pain. It would be better for everyone if you just disappeared."_

I woke up with a start, glancing at the clock. 3:48 am. So it was all just a dream. _Doesn't mean what he said wasn't true,_ a voice inside me said. Did they really think that?

Making my final decision, I scrawled down a message and slowly slid open the window, slipping out into the cool, dark night.

* * *

**Yup, sorry guys, it's a two-parter. I haven't really finished the second part but I felt like you guys deserved something.**

**I was going to rant about Berlin, but I just feel really, really sick right now. Sorry. :(**

**XOXO Delila**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	27. Chapter 25, part 2

**Alright! Here it is!**

**And for the sake of the story, can we pretend Eli is still alive?**

**(Also, I'd like at least one review for this chapter, please & thank you!)**

**And there is a poll on my profile. Please take it.**

* * *

**Next Day, Abby's P.O.V**

I stood in my lab, going over some evidence from a case as my music blared from the speakers. It was a rather simple one, however Maspec seemed to be taking longer than usual.

Giving me time to think about recent events.

I had been mulling over what happened for a while now, questioning every action of mine towards Saihah. I don't know if it was because of her almost dying or something else...

Did I really have to be so cruel to the kid? I mean I know what her father did had hurt all of us, but everyone should have the chance to be their own person, right?

Oh gosh... what have I done?

"Abby!" a voice yelled from behind me. Ziva came running in, followed by Tony. They both looked rather drowsy, although Ziva seemed more worried than anything.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Abby, I- we need your help," she said rapidly. "I understand if you don't really want to do this but-"

"Wait, Ziva, slow down," I said. "What happened?"

"Saihah is missing."

* * *

**Saihah's P.O.V**

Another set of bright headlights approached from behind me, and I quickly darted into the cluster of trees at my side. Considering I didn't know where I was, I had decided it would be best for me _not_ to get into just any car that comes by. Or, no car at all. The whole point of me leaving was to stay away, right? "Another _great_ idea, Saihah," I said sarcastically to myself, right before I slipped and landed rear-first on the soggy ground. "Ah!"

"Lost?" a voice asked. A man came over and offered me a hand up. He looked about 30 something, but other than that I couldn't tell anything about them. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? Where are your parents?"

"I-I don't know," I lied. He would ask less questions this way.

Thunder rumbled somewhere far off but close approaching. "You shouldn't be out here alone. It's not exactly the safest part of town," the man said.

"I can take care of myself," I defended.

He laughed. "C'mon, I can take you to the police. Your parents must be very worried."

I shook my head. "Not really. They won't care, so there'll be no need for me to go to the police." I started walking away.

"I can't just let you stay out here," he said. "If something happened to you out here, I would feel like it was my responsibility. What's your name?"

"Saihah," I whispered. "Saihah Haswari."

He smiled warmly. "I'm Ilan." He walked towards his car, and I followed. "You say your last name is Haswari?" I nodded. "Hmm... that name sounds familiar. Your grandfather is Director David, yes?"

"I don't know. I've never met him."

"Well, he is a friend of mine. I'm sure he'll be very happy to know he has a granddaughter."

* * *

**Abby's P.O.V**

"I want to help," I said after Ziva had finished explaining what happened. Everyone looked at me in astonishment.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

I nodded. "I've been thinking... and I realised I shouldn't have been so cold towards her. I'm really sorry, and I want to do anything I can to help find her."

She smiled, and everything quickly went into action. "She left a note." Ziva held out a small piece of paper with some Arabic script on it. "It just says 'goodbye'. That's it."

"I'll put out an Amber alert," Tony volunteered. Jeez, those two _need_ to get together already!

"Should we call Gibbs and McGee in?" I asked.

Ziva shook her head. "No. They don't need to be woken up at this hour."

"Did you find any fingerprints on the note?"

"Just her's."

I thought a minute. "Well she couldn't have gotten that far at this hour, right?"

"Actually she ran away once before and was about 10 miles away," Ziva said.

I sucked in my cheeks. This was going to be a lot harder than I'd thought.

* * *

**Saihah's P.O.V**

Almost as soon as we got there, Ilan had told me to just go over and wait on the couch. So I was currently just sitting there, examining the room. It was pretty well decorated, I suppose. Not the most colourful, but who was I to judge his decorating style?

"Yes, she's here," Ilan said into the phone. There was a pause, and then he turned to me, pressing the phone into his shoulder. "How old did you say you were?"

"I didn't," I said. "But I'm 10, almost 11."

He put the phone back up to his ear. "Ten." There was another pause, and then he handed the phone to me. "He'd like to speak to you."

I lifted the phone underneath my think mane of hair. "H-Hello?" I said nervously. It didn't matter if this man was supposedly my grandfather, he was still someone I had never met in my entire life and didn't even know existed untill recently. I knew absolutely nothing about him.

"Shalom, dear. So you are Saihah? Ari's daughter, yes?" he asked.

I cringed at the use of my father's name. "Yes. I don't remember him much, though. He died when I was two."

"And your mother?"

"Dead also. In prison," I said in monotone.

"Who have you been living with?"

"Ziva."

"Do you like it in America?"

I considered this. "I guess so. It's nice here, even if I do get into a little bit of trouble occasionally."

He paused. "Saihah... how would you like to come live with me in Israel?"

* * *

**YESTERDAY WAS MY 14TH BIRTHDAY! CAN I HAVE SOME REVIEWS AS A BELATED PRESENT? PLEASE?**

**I cannot tell you how extremely sorry I am for not updating. Really. Hopefully since it's summer I'll have more time, even with piano lessons and other crap. But hey! I'll be exercising my typing muscles!**

**So what do you all think? Should Saihah go live with Eli?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ! !**

**XOXO ~Delila Jules**

**OH! And before I forget, I went ahead and picked someone who would play Saihah if CBS were to ever use my story. Not that they would. But other than that, hopefully it'll help you understand what she looks like.**

**SAIHAH WOULD BE PLAYED BY...**

**...**

**...**

**GISELLE NIETO**


End file.
